Uxas (Prime Earth)
Eventually, when his father Yuga Khan came to strike down both him and his brother Izaya for their insolence against the Old Gods, he used the Anti-Life to revive the Olds Gods Uxas murdered, but was ultimately slain by his own son who took the fallen Gods' power to become the New God Darkseid. Izaya, too, received power from the Old Gods and confronted him, claiming they were New Gods who should unite too bring forth a new age, but Darkseid only felt disdain and destroyed their world, with only him and Izaya remaining. As eons passed, Darkseid created the hellpit of Apokolips and has remained as it's sole ruler, with the only force capable of opposing him being his brother Highfather and his forces of New Genesis. Darkseid conceived many sons, one became a brutal warrior of Apokolips and another was traded by Highfather's own in a promise of peace between both God planets Some time ago Darkseid came across an Amazon from a parallel universe and conceived another child with her, a child that unbeknown to him was being raised to destroy him. War against Earths One day, a mischief-maker named Kaiyo defied Darkseid's authority by laughing against his law, prompting him to pursue her across the universes she escaped through and in one of those found a champion who's might rivals his. Jealous, Darkseid declared war on that planet and begun recollecting four powerful female Furies from that universe to use in the final battle, to which one became impregnated with another of his children. While his armies destroyed the forces of the human world, he found another universe harboring another super champion. This time he went to confront him personally, easily overpowering the Kryptonian's allies and managing to defeat and capture Superman. However, the combined assault of Earth's defenders proved to be enough distraction for one of them to release Superman, who pushed Darkseid through a Boom-Tube for another to push back to Apokolips away from Earth. Defeated, Darkseid decided to focus on his war against the other Earth, targeting the planet as the sacrifice for Apokolips' rebirth and thus started the creation of a clone from that Earth's Superman to spread his will among the humans and prepare the planet for his arrival. World's End Five years later, Darkseid sealed himself at the Mobius Chamber in the heart of Apokolips when he was visited by his adopted son, Mister Miracle, who demanded him to reveal the truth about his origin, but Darkseid remained silent and ignored him, angering Miracle to the point of attacking the evil God with the intent of destroying him, but unwillingly set him free. He easily defeated Mister Miracle and offered his ally Fury to join him against Earth, an offer she accepted. After imprisoning Miracle he was visited by the Traveler who offered him a deal with New Genesis, feed on that Earth only and Highfather will not interfere. After eliminating the World Army's Commander, Darkseid commanded the Doyenne Barda to cleanse the Earth for Apokolips' arrival. The preparations complete, Darkseid released the terraformer on the planet's atmosphere while his Deathspawn infected the Earth's core. And even when a force managed to dent the terraformer, Darkseid declared the fight was already won before two Kryptonians broke into Apokolips' court to confront the Dark God head-on, but were no match for the tyrant who singlehandedly defeated the defenders of Earth, leaving the Green Lantern alone against him. He initially proved to be stronger than the Green Avatar, defeating him and then killing countless human survivors to nourish Apokolips, but he returned with the power of the Multiversal Green that strengthened him enough to repel Darkseid from the survivors and save them from his wrath. He nonetheless recovered and seemingly destroyed his enemies before Apokolips finally devoured Earth, declaring the war won and that they are ready for what comes next. Darkseid War Darkseid sent his Fury Lashina and the assassin Kanto in hunt for his daughter's mother, while he returned to his throne room and came across Mister Miracle. The escapist confronted him but he once again proved to be stronger than him, thus Miracle was forced to Boom-Tube to Earth, to which Darkseid remained indifferent. Once the Anti-God arrived to Earth, Darkseid commanded his forces to mobilize with his war plan, ordering his General to take his firstborn with them. | Powers = * : The beings of Apokolips call themselves Gods and live outside of normal time and space, even outside of the normal 52 universes. These New Gods have evolved due to taking up the powers of other gods and through the use of the Source, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of Apokolips are immortal, stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance. ** : Darkseid's strength rivals a Kryptonian's, capable of effortlessly shatter Lantern constructs, defeat multiple superhumans simultaneously, and temporary hold his own against a Multiverse-empowered Green Lantern. ** : Darkseid survived the destruction of a whole planet, remained unfazed by the combined assault of the Justice League, and was completely unharmed by the God-killing Boom-Spheres. It took the combined power of the entire Multiverse's Green to knock him out. *** ** : Darkseid fought against Highfather Izaya for seven days straight with just little signs of tiredness. ** : Darkseid is functionally immortal, having ceased aging physically when received his power. * : Darkseid wields a cosmic energy field called "Omega Effect", which proves integral, as it is the core from which his other abilities manifest from. This effect allows him to transverse through time and space, also enabling him to break barriers and force-fields. ** : Darkseid can fire concentrated beams from his eyes which can lock on it's target to ensure it never misses. They are powerful enough to harm Kryptonians, destroy planets, and fast enough to catch speedsters. ** : Darkseid can focus his Omega energy through his hands and arms to generate eradicating shockwaves to destroy the surrounding landscape. * : Darkseid can replenish his lost strength by sealing himself in the heart of Apokolips and "eat" the planet's energy. Doing so, however, is a risk since Darkseid is unable to get free until the replenishment is complete and the draining can accelerate Apokolips' withering process. | Abilities = * : Darkseid is recognized as the ultimate authority in Apokolips, inspiring intimidation among his lesser subjects in order to ensure blind obedience through fear of his wrath. ** | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Mother Box | Transportation = * Boom-Tube | Weapons = | Notes = * Unlike most versions of Darkseid, the Post-Flashpoint version was not always bald. Instead, he was formerly brown haired, with a brown beard as well. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Justice League: Origin * Earth 2: World's End | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings